A Revenge So Sweet
by Candika
Summary: A Night World story, Silver Drache plots revenge against the Night World, when her family is wrongfully murdered. Chapter 3 Reposted (txt added) NEW CHAPTER. UPDATE!
1. Prologue-News

Author: Candika Summery: A Night World story, Silver Drache plots revenge against the Night World, when her family is wrongfully murdered. A fight for survival when all the odds are against her and the only person that can help her is someone she left behind. But the question is, is he still waiting for her? And together will they be able to stay alive long enough to make the Night World pay for their mistake?  
  
I hope you like :o)  
  
  
  
A revenge so sweet  
  
Prologue  
  
"What's going on Silver?" Chase Redfern asked, grabbing her arm as she tried to run past. Silver turned to face him, eyes flashing dangerously. Her body shook with fear and built up adrenaline. "You can't just leave" He begged. "What's going on? why? Has something happened, Silver? Is it your parents? Tell me Silver please" His blue eyes were glazed with emotion and his voice was pleading.  
  
Silver Drache turned to look at her best friend of 15 years. Slow tears sprang from her silvery orbs and her bottom lip twitched uncontrollably. She was scared, things were happening that she didn't understand. She didn't want to leave but her parents had said they were in danger. Something bad had happened and they had to move as soon as possible. She had overheard a conversation between her parents and hadn't wanted to believe it at first. But it was true. The Night World wanted them dead. She didn't understand why, her parents were perfect Night World citizens. Her father was royalty to the shifters and her mother a Harman witch. Granted shifters and witches never normally married and that the races normally kept to there own, but the Night World didn't seem to have a big problem about mix marriages. Did they? There had always been a slight discontent with it, but surly they wouldn't kill them for it. Maybe her father had broken some Night World law, or perhaps it was something to do with the reason her mother refused to use her witch heritage. The more she thought about it the more outrageous possibilities she came up with. Maybe her mother was human, she found herself thinking, but she knew that couldn't be true. Just because her mother didn't use her witch power didn't mean that she didn't. Her parents would be furious if they ever found out. They wanted her to grow up to be a pure Shifter and not a crossbreed.  
  
It was only the sound of Chase's emotion-filled voice that snapped her out of her thoughts "Please tell me Silver. I'm worried about you"  
  
"Oh god Chase . . . I'm so scared" She whispered as he pulled her into his strong embrace. The dark hared vampire was distraught, in all the years he had known Silver, she had never once cried or admitted her fears. "Shhh! It'll be alright" He tried to reassure, but her tears continued to soak through his shirt and her body still trembled against his. His heart tightened in his chest and he fought the urge to cry. He had to be the strong one now.  
  
"Were moving away Chase. Tonight were leaving, I don't know where too. My father wouldn't tell me cos he knew I would tell you. He said it's too dangerous to stay, nobody can know where we go" She mumbled into his chest. It felt so good to be held by him, it always had. She would be lying if she said they were just friends, their connection felt stronger than that, much stronger. She could read him like a book and him her. "My fathers scared . . ." She pulled away and looked into his clear blue eyes "Chase he's scared" She cried, "He's never scared!"  
  
Chase didn't know what to say. His heart was breaking, he couldn't loose her. not like this. He would be lost without her . . . an empty shell. Forcing his emotions back he asked, "What time are you leaving?" his voice cracked at the end and he mentally swore. He had to be strong for Silver, not an emotional wreck.  
  
Silver pulled away from him and looked at her watch gravely. "Were leaving in ten minutes" fresh tears sprung from her glistening eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I have to go" Pulling him into a fierce hug she kissed him sweetly on the lips before backing away, unsure of what to do. Pushing her mobile into his hands she whispered "Keep it, I'll find a way to call you. I promise"  
  
Chase opened his mouth to beg her not to leave but was silenced when she pressed a slim finger to his smooth lips. Swallowing thickly, he clenched his jaw so hard that his teeth hurt and pleaded with his eyes. Shaking her head she slowly backed away from him and smiled sadly before running off into the night.  
  
He watched her retreating form and felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces, each shard cutting deeply. He nearly didn't hear her soft words as she left.  
  
"I love you too Silver" he whispered to the darkness. A lone tear stained his pale cheek.  
  
  
  
Authors note: If you like this story then let me know and I'll continue writing it as soon as possible. I am also in the process of typing the sequel to Reunion(Ash and Mary-Lynnette) and the other part of Family Ties.  
  
Thanks for reading and Reviewing (if you do) :o) 


	2. Running

Authors note: I'm sorry it took so long to post as I have been very busy decorating and writing other parts for different stories :o) I know its quite short but I believe it has a lot of detail in it.  
  
Thanks Raven Mandril and Neona Deniker for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I am planning on continuing writing it. I have great plans for what is going to happen but I have yet to write it points to head It's all in here just waiting to be typed :o)  
  
Well anyway on to the updated part:  
  
You will notice that it links directly on to the prologue as I have decided to extend it slightly: :o)  
  
~~~***~~~ ~~~***~~~  
  
Silver ran as quickly as she could. Her legs straining with the effort and she itched for something more. She wanted to run faster. She wanted to escape and be free. She wanted to keep running and never stop, but she new she couldn't. She was starting to tire, her human body was not suited for the strenuous running that she was forcing her limbs to do. Her breath came in quick gasps and her dark hair whipped around her face as she ran, obscuring her vision.  
  
She felt more tears dampen her cheeks as a sob escaped her throat. Wiping her hair away from her face she continued to run knowing that she would have to stop soon. Her body shuck with exhaustion and sorrow and she knew that she would soon collapse if she did not rest, but she was starting to wonder if she really cared.  
  
She started to cry more openly now, the tears making her vision blurry, and the sobs making it harder for her to breath. Raising her right fist to her chest she allowed herself to collapse onto the cold hard ground. She was so lost in grief that she didn't even register where she was, she could have been sitting in the middle of a road for all she cared. She just wanted the pain to stop.  
  
Taking in deep wheezy breaths she tried to calm herself down. Her mind, body and heart ached and she was cold. The desire to run again was strong but she held back. Faint traces or adrenaline pumped around her body making her skin tingle as she tried to compose herself. Wiping away the wetness on her face, she slowly brushed her dark hair away from her damp skin and took a deep breath. Lifting her head she quickly gazed around her surroundings and gasped in shock.  
  
Blood-shot silver eyes widened in surprise. She had subconsciously ran to her favourite place. Her only haven away from Chase. The only place she felt truly at ease when she was alone.  
  
She remembered back to the first time she had came here and felt a laugh escape her sore throat. She had been five then, at that age an only child, she had been so full or excitement, curiosity and wonder at the strange new place. At first though the large crowds and loud scary noises had frightened her so much that she had latched onto her fathers leg and refused to move. She remembered how soft the thin material of he fathers pants were against her delicate skin and the way he looked down at her with warm blue eyes and a smile before quickly picking her up and holding her against his chest-making her feel safe. She remembered the way he whispered soothing words into her ear and soft purrs when she got to frightened. She also remembered the way her mother soothingly rubbed her back to calm her frightened daughter down.  
  
But mostly she remembered glancing around for the first time and seeing new and wonderful creatures that she had never seen before.  
  
Smiling Silver stood up on shaky legs and began a steady walk towards the entrance of the Zoo. Lost in happy memories she was allowed a brief escape from all the pain, heart ache and worry that was her life. 


	3. Promises

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tamashii: I'm planning on continuing it to the end :o) Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing :O)  
  
Neon-deniker: thanks for reviewing ad I hope you like this chapter too :o)  
  
Lil'ol'me: lol she's a witch/shifter but she hasn't picked her shape yet . ..hope that explains everything lol. That's why she couldn't change. Shes gonna pick her shape in the next chapter. If your smart enough you can work it out through some little clues. THAT'S ALL IM SAYING FOR NOW  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REPOSTED AS I HAVE ADDED A LITTLE EXTRA ON THE BOTTOM. IT LEAVES MORE OF A CLIFF-HANGER AND ROUNDS OF THE CHAPTER NICLEY.  
  
WELL ON TO THE STORY :O)  
  
Climbing the fence was easy. It always had been. The thick metal boundaries were firmly secure and the frequent gaps provided steady footholds and handgrips. Even in her trembling and fatigued state it only took a few minutes before she landed on the soft grass at the opposite side.  
  
Her landing, however was not as graceful as she had prayed. Her limbs refused to hold her weight and gave way with the impact, falling forward she once again found herself collapsed on the ground.  
  
Slightly disorientated with shock, she shakily brushed her dishevelled black hair away from her face with trembling hands. Letting out a deep breath that she didn't know she was even holding, she quickly glanced around and let out a nervous laugh before slowly relaxing.  
  
Memories of the first time she had climbed the fence flooded her mind. It had been 9 years ago, at that that time she had only been a young girl. It was the night of her 7th birthday and Chase had a special surprise for her.  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
Silver awoke to a strange sound, at first the seven-year-old looked around confusingly and wiped blurry eyes with the back of her tiny hands. The wide- eyed child glanced around the darkened room and nervously pulled the blanket up around her neck as she huddled in the corner. From this angle she could see her entire room.  
  
The shadows flickered and began to cast eerie shapes in the darkness. The small girl shivered violently as her over active imagination showered her with images of large scary monsters.  
  
Silver quickly glanced around the room frighteningly, her dark tangled hair lashed around her face with each quick turn of her head. Her heart thudded so loudly that it was all that she could hear. The loud pulsating beat shook her delicate frame and made her tremble more. She silently debated making a run for the light switch, but quickly decided against it, as the idea of monsters lurking in wait for her was too terrifying.  
  
She wondered if she should risk shouting out to her parents who were in the opposite room, but then she remembered something her father had once told her when she had awoken form a nightmare.  
  
Pushing back her fear, Silver let go of the blanket she had been clutching tightly and let it fall to her knees. Feeling slightly braver she chanted her fathers words over and over in her mind.  
  
"There are no monsters hiding in the darkness Silver, remember that, there is no reason to be scared. You are a Drache and no one would dare hurt you. I promise"  
  
A few minutes later she heard the noise again.  
  
A slight Tap Tap coming from the window.  
  
A Tap Tap that she knew too well.  
  
Jumping up quickly she raced over to the window and threw the curtains open. Peering out into the darkness, the dark hared girl quickly unlatched the window and opened it, the cool breeze ruffled her hair and brought goose bumps to her skin but she didn't care.  
  
Climbing up onto the windowsill she glanced past the large oak tree and down towards the front porch. When she couldn't see anything her heart fluttered in disappointment and she lowered her head in defeat. He wasn't there.  
  
She almost let a sigh pass her lips when she felt the gentle caress of a mind against her own. A mind she recognised and loved.  
  
There was a chuckle in her head, which was shortly followed by a clear voice. A voice that was both smooth and charming. A voice that made butterflies dance in her stomach.  
  
"A little to the left and down a bit, near the rose bush. Come on Silver . . . look a little harder, your not even trying"  
  
Silver quickly followed his instructions and when she saw him she smiled. He was dressed in black. No wonder she hadn't seen him. He was like a shadow. His dark hair reflected the bright moonlight and his childish face was lit with excitement.  
  
"Chase" She whispered in recognition. "What are . . ."  
  
"Get dressed" He spoke telepathically, cutting off her question. "Hurry up. It's a surprise" His voice was filled with joy and built up excitement.  
  
Grinning with wonder, Silver quickly pulled of her night gown and put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue jumper before running back over to the window, only slowing to pull on her well worn trainers.  
  
Climbing back onto the windowsill, she slowly eased her little frame over the edge-an act that she had done hundreds of times before. As always a little doubt crossed her mind and a little fear crept into her being.  
  
"Relax, you can do it girl, Just go slowly. Take a deep breath" Chase's words of encouragement flooded her mind and with them brought a warm glow of calmness that covered her entire body, inside and out.  
  
Smiling softly, she repeated the same question she always did as she gabbed onto the large oak branch. "If I fall will you catch me?"  
  
Chase watched his best friend as she grabbed onto the oak branch and began to swing her body onto the lower larger one. Even though she was a good climber and had done this task over and over again, he couldn't help but tense up and feel a pang of nervousness as he watched her begin her decent down the tree.  
  
"Always" He whispered telepathically as he continued to watch.  
  
Silver grinned and giggled of the thought of Chase catching her if she fell. Images of knights in shining armour saving damsels in distress filled her mind and she knew one day she would find her knight. Glancing down towards Chase she couldn't help but wonder if she had already found him. "Someday . . ." She whispered. Someday she would know.  
  
Chase frowned "Someday?" He asked aloud as her feet firmly touched the ground  
  
Turning towards him, Silver spoke the first thing that entered her mind. "Someday I am going to fall and you better be there to catch me" She warned.  
  
Smiling, Chase grabbed her hand, "I promise I'll catch you if you fall" he spoke truthfully, almost shyly, as he began to pull her quickly down the empty street. "Now come on, we gotta hurry"  
  
10 minutes later the two 7 year-olds reached their destination. In front of them stood the large entrance to the zoo.  
  
Silver was shocked, she had never seen the zoo at night before. Without the sun shining its rays on the large compound it looked almost eerie. The artificial lights brightened the area dramatically but hindered to make the place look truly welcoming.  
  
The night was truly silent apart from the occasional settling noises of the animals within.  
  
A shiver of fear and excitement filled her body. "Where . "  
  
"Surprise!" Chase exclaimed. "Happy birthday Silver" he stated as he picked her smaller body up and began to spin her around and around.  
  
Silver squealed as she felt his arms grab her around her stomach and began to laugh with joy as she was spun repeatedly around in circles. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest, her head rested lightly on his shoulder and his strong arms held her securely. She has never felt so safe, protected and warm.  
  
When her feet finally touched the bottom she felt dizzy and light headed but he didn't let go. Her body trembled as the last traces of laughter left her body.  
  
"Happy Birthday" Chase whispered as he began to loosen his hold.  
  
His breath tickled her ear and she shivered again.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked, concern filling his voice.  
  
Turning to face her best friend, Silver smiled. "No its not that cold. I'm excited" her silver eyes flashed with laughter and happiness "But . . . " her face fell into a look of disappointment "Its closed, we can't get in and I ain't got any money . . ."  
  
Chase laughed and grabbed her hand before pulling her over to the thick metal fence "Don't need any money" he stated "We'll climb"  
  
Silver's eyes widened, "Don't be stupid" She exclaimed "It's too high" and it was. It was way higher than Silvers bedroom window. She had ever climbed anything this high before and the possibility of falling from the top frightened her.  
  
Chase rolled his eyes. "It's easy, I've climbed it before. Put your feet and hands through the gaps. . ." seeing Silvers look of disbelief he continued with a different approach "Trust me, you can do it."  
  
And with that he started climbing. "See its easy" he told her as he picked up speed.  
  
When Silver still didn't make a move towards the metal boundary a wicked idea crossed his mind. Mockingly he spoke "What's the matter Silver? Too chicken? Oh bless . . . Silver Drache too chicken to climb a fence . . ."  
  
"Chase Redfern" She snapped angrily "I am not a chicken!" she exclaimed as she started climbing slowly. The higher she got the easier she realised it was and her speed picked up. As she started to descend the other side, Silver began to hum quietly to herself. Not paying any attention to the surroundings around her, Silver was startled when she heard Chase's shocked mental voice in her head. Almost letting go in shock she looked around quickly but couldn't see or hear anything in the darkness.  
  
"Are you sure?" She hissed back.  
  
However when he replied this time she was more prepared for it. "Yes I'm sure. It's the zoo keeper, he's coming around the corner, he must have heard us. Your going to have to jump!"  
  
Silver looked down towards Chase who was now standing on the ground below her and almost wished she hadn't. It was too far down, if she jumped it would break her legs. "I cant" She told him in her mind.  
  
As well as hearing her voice he also felt all her worries and insecurities. "You have too . . . He'll be here any minute now. You have to let go, I'll catch you" he tried to persuade her calmly.  
  
She didn't want to but she knew that she didn't have any other choice. She could now hear the guard coming closer. "What if you miss me?" she asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"I wont" he reassured gently "Now come on" he spoke more desperately as he saw the swing of a flashlight coming closer.  
  
Silver saw it too and fear flooded her body, but with fear brought adrenaline. "Promise you wont drop me" she whispered in a small voice.  
  
"I promise I'll never drop you" Chase answered truthfully.  
  
The beam of light fully rounded the corner, another second and they'll be caught.  
  
Smiling Silver let go and as she felt her body plummet towards the ground she knew that she was in safe hands.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Silver's eyes blurred as the tears fell freely, the salted river tracks dampened her skin but she didn't care. She could both smell and taste the salt in her tears but she didn't pay any attention to them.  
  
He had caught her . . . just like he had promised.  
  
He was her knight in shining armour after all, but she'd always known that from the start.  
  
It was then that she truly realised the depth of her love for him, she had always loved him, ever since the first time she had gazed into his blue eyes many years ago, but now it was more than 'puppy love'.  
  
And with that realisation brought a great sadness, he would never know how much she cared.  
  
She would never gaze into his eyes again, nor hear his sweet laughter or charming voice. She would never feel his warm touch against her chilled flesh or feel his arms surround her in a reassuring embrace.  
  
And if she fell . . . he would never be there to catch her again.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
THANKS FOR WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE. I KNOW ITS NOT MUCH, BUT THERE WILL BE MORE SOON  
  
I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND I'LL POST RHE NEXT PART ASAP 


	4. Only for you

A REVENGE SO SWEET-CONTINUED.  
  
Silver stood slowly, her legs convulsed with violent tremors and she was forced to lean back onto the metal fence to allow her fatigued body to adjust to the new position. Pain rippled through her body and her muscles felt like jelly, not once had she ever felt this bad. Gritting her teeth against the sudden dizziness that filled her mind she waited silently until her breathing and body was back under her control.  
  
Sighing, Silver gently pushed herself away from the metal supporting her and took an unsteady step froward. Every part of her body screamed in protest and she whimpered in pain. It hurt, Goddess it hurt so much. Her muscles cramped painfully and her limbs felt heavy, a clear sign that her body was demanding to rest now. If she were human she would already be lying in a heap on the floor, it was only her unique heritage that allowed her the strength to continue. For a few moments she pondered the idea of doing a simple blocking spell to prevent her feeling the pain, but quickly decided against it. Blocking spells were dangerous, not only could you become addicted to them but there was a risk of forgetting the strain your body was under and then placing it under more stress that it could handle.  
  
Even while she was thinking, Silver forced herself to continue walking, glancing at her watch she realised that she should have been home five minutes ago, her parents would already be frantic with worry. However she wasn't ready to leave just yet, there was something she had to do first and she wasn't sure how long it would take.  
  
Slowly Silver continued to walk towards her destination, each step was painful and tiring but she ignored it as sheer determination kept her moving at a steady pace. All around her she could here the soft sounds of animals resting and surrendering to sleep. The nocturnal animals made slight rustling sounds as she past as they scavenged for food. Not once did they pause in their actions to call out and attract attention or give a warning-she was not a threat. They knew it and she knew it. If anything they recognised her as kin and her presence relaxed them.  
  
Silver walked quietly passed the large chimpanzee cage and smiled as she saw a young chimp looking at her in curiosity and wonder, its mother held it securely to her chest as she slept and Silver had to force herself to not walk over to get a better look.  
  
Sighing, she continued to walk down the well-worn path, it would only be a few minutes until she reached her target and she couldn't wait.  
  
~~FLASH BACK~~  
  
The two 7year-olds giggled as they ran through the darkness, quickly avoiding being caught by the security guard. The white beam of light had just missed her as she jumped and as soon as she had landed in Chase's strong arms he had taken off running into the darkness. She had given a happy squeal and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. He held her securely as he jumped and darted around both large and small bushes-her small body not holding him back in the slightest. It was, as though she didn't weigh a thing and she guessed to an athletic vampire like Chase, she didn't. Sighing in content she snuggled into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, her skin tingled and her blood hummed through her veins. It was a frequent reaction to being this close to him and she loved it. Although they had never talked about it she silently wondered if Chase felt the same sensations of being this close to her. There were certain times when they touched and she gazed into his eyes and she just knew.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she realised that they had stopped moving, lifting her head from the crook of his neck, she silently gazed around. It was dark, but she could still see as there were a few scattered lights that illuminated certain cages and paths. They were in the centre of the zoo. She recognised it immediately, but more so she recognised the sounds of the animals around her. Everything was so peaceful and Silver felt truly relaxed. Being surrounded by animals always had that effect on her and she guessed that it had everything to do with being a Drache, after all she still had yet to chose her true shape.  
  
Turning her attention back to the vampire holding her, she felt herself blush. He was gazing at her-blue eyes full of intensity and laughter. He was smiling at her and she felt herself blush harder but she refused to look away.  
  
She giggled slightly causing him to break their gaze and slowly release his hold on her body. As her feet touched the ground she found herself swaying slightly but he steadied her immediately. A huge grin broke out on his face and she found it impossible not to smile back.  
  
~~ END FLASH BACK~~  
  
She had had so much fun that night. Her and Chase had explored and visited all the areas of the zoo and had narrowly escaped the security guards on a number of different occasions.  
  
She had felt so safe and protected then. Chase had watched out for her and guided her safely around the darkest places. He had helped her climb other fences and gates and always made sure that if she fell he would always be in the right place to catch her. He had even broken into the gift shop for her and stole a few bars of her favourite chocolate as well as the small silver key-ring in her pocket.  
  
Smiling wistfully at the memory, Silver found herself standing outside the large animal pen. Slowly she ducked under the security railing and walked over to the thick metal bars. Placing her hands on the two directly in front of her she allowed herself to become lost in her memories again.  
  
~~FLASH BACK~~  
  
Silver hummed happily as she took a bite of the chocolate bar in her right hand. Her other hand was clasped tightly in Chase's and they both swung their arms as they walked happily along the cobble path. All around them animals growled quietly, some purred contentedly and others snored softly in their sleep. The noises soothed her, reminding her of her own father, and she found herself humming louder as she took another bite of her chocolate. From the corner of her eye she could see Chase watching her in amusement. It wasn't her fault she loved chocolate. Everyone knew that she did, and sometimes when she was grounded and her parents stopped her from having it, Chase would sneak her bars when no one was looking.  
  
Turning to face him, she childishly stuck her tongue out at him and giggled as he repeated the gesture. Turning her attention back to the bar in her hand, she took the last bite and stuffed the wrapper into her pocket and wiped her sticky fingers on her pants.  
  
It was only then that she realised they had stopped walking, glancing at Chase, she realised that he was looking at the large cage behind her. Turning around, she pulled Chase with her to get a closer look. Leaning on the cool safety railing she found herself captivated with the beautiful felines behind the bars.  
  
"Do you know what animal you want to be yet?" Chase asked her as he watched the caged animal pace back and forth around the perimeter of its pen.  
  
"No, I haven't given it much though. Daddy told me to study but he said I'm too young to pick just yet. I gotta wait till I'm a big girl" She stated proudly.  
  
He looked towards her then and smiled before gazing back to the pen. "I think you should be a large black cat. Like that one." He pointed towards the prowling panther.  
  
Silver watched the beautiful animal. Her father was a lion, such a larger cat than the one before her, and such a different shade. But the panther was still nice.  
  
"It's pretty . . . just like you" Chase told her with a smile causing her to blush.  
  
~~ END FLASH BACK ~~  
"For you Chase" Silver whispered as she softly petted the female panther in front of her. "Only for you" She spoke as her grip on the cat tightened. It let out a soft warning growl but didn't move as her mind merged with its'. Instincts, abilities, feelings and senses flooded her and were quickly stored to memory.  
  
As quick as she began the impression, it was done.  
  
All at once her senses became sharper and her body felt new and strong. Silver felt great, all aches and pains vanished. Her muscles were no longer fatigued and she felt as though she could do anything.  
  
Silently she petted the silky fur one last time before releasing the animal, thanking it as she did.  
  
Everything was different now but it felt so right . . . it felt natural, as though she was destined for this.  
  
Right now, Silver wanted nothing more than to try out her new shape. She wanted to hunt, but she knew that she didn't have time. She had to get home as quickly as possible.  
  
For a few moments she allowed herself the pleasure to just feel and sense every sound, scent and sight around her. Sighing sadly, she wished that Chase had been here to experience it with her, but she knew that he never would.  
  
Not now . . . not ever.  
  
Instincts suddenly crashed through her body and she wanted nothing more to growl and tear things to pieces with her deadly claws and teeth, but instead she forced herself to run, much faster and effortlessly than ever before.  
  
As she ran, Silver could feel every single muscle in her body responding to her demands, they expanded and relaxed with ease allowing her body to move gracefully and flexibly. Instinctually she knew that there were over five hundred muscles in her body that she could move voluntarily whenever she wanted.  
  
Her sight was now incredible. She could see in inferred and it was as though she was standing in a brightly-lit room. Detail was much more pronounced. Even though it was night, she could still see the colours in the darkness. She could clearly see the beautiful details on a moth's wing from five meters away.  
  
The same moth that just managed to get out of the way from her as she ran. She could hear the distinguishable hum of its wings as it flew, but if she listened closely she could hear each separate beat of its wings. The zoo that had previously sounded fairly silent to her, was now as noise as a shopping mall on a Saturday.  
  
Her sense of smell was now finely tuned. She could now identify every animal in the zoo by smell. It was amazing. Just by scent alone she could pin-point the right direction for anything and her noise could sort through all the different smells just to find one.  
  
Every hair on her body was now exquisitely sensitive, especially the ones covering her face. instinctively she knew that she could find her way around in total darkness just by the air pressure. Even as she was running she could sense the air pressure. It was slightly humid and she knew that in a few hours it would be raining.  
  
Rain suited her mood perfectly.  
  
In the distance she could see the large outer fence of the zoo, narrowing her eyes in concentration, she forced her legs to move quicker. Never slowing her stride, she ran directly towards the metal barrier and at two meters away, she leapt. It was a good high jump, that took her directly to the top of the fence, effortlessly she grabbed onto the top railing and pulled herself up smoothly, swinging her legs over and allowing herself to drop. As her body descended towards the ground, she automatically collected all her muscles and prepared herself for the landing. The landing was very smooth and cat-like and extremely pain free.  
  
Standing, Silver gazed back at he fence and smiled in astonishment before immediately taking off in a direct sprint. The smile never left her face as she dodged speeding cars, jumped over hedges and fences and avoided colliding with a few humans as well as a couple of Night Worlder's.  
  
A few minutes later, Silver found herself running down the familiar surroundings of her own street. In the distance she could see her own house. Her parents were standing outside looking around frantically.  
  
They were looking for her.  
  
"Dammit!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
Keeping her eyes firmly locked on her parents worried faces, she kept running, knowing that in a couple of seconds her father would hear her coming.  
  
She was right. Her father sharply looked up and their gazes met. He frowned at her and cocked his head to the side- a purely animalistic motion. Before grabbing onto his wife's arm and pointing towards their eldest daughter.  
  
They looked so relieved to see her and Silver's heart almost broke at that. She could here her mother sob in relief and her father muttering an ' I told you so!'. The only one that hadn't looked worried was little Gold, her two-year-old sister, who waved enthusiastically as her as she approached. Her slightly chubby face was lit up in a huge happy smile.  
  
To Silver, the next few seconds seemed like a blur, one minute she was running and the next she was in her parent's arms. Both of them held her so tightly that she found it hard to breathe.  
  
Gold give a childish squeal and wriggled so that she was able to wrap her arms around Silver's neck. When her parents released her, she automatically took hold of Gold and held her against herself.  
  
"Silver-" Her mother began, only to be cut off by her father.  
  
"Not now Sophia" He spoke quickly. "We have to leave" His voice was urgent as he ushered his family towards the fully packed black Land Rover.  
  
Silver paused and gazed longingly at her child hood home. That house contained so many happy memories. She didn't want to leave.  
  
Sadly, she turned and walked towards the family car, tightening her grip on Gold's smaller body with each step she took.  
  
Opening the door, she carefully placed the two-year-old onto the seat and told her to move along before quickly climbing in after her. Pulling the door shut behind her, she sighed as her father started the engine and began to reverse out of the drive.  
  
"Good bye life!" she whispered softly as she scooped Gold up in her arms and placed her on her lap. Looking up she caught her fathers gaze in the rear-view mirror and smiled sadly before kissing the top of her sisters head.  
  
Her father smiled back at her before speaking "Nice choice Silver. A panther" he smiled brighter. "I couldn't be prouder"  
  
For the first time that night, the ache in Silver's heart lessened and a warm glow filled her entire body.  
  
"Oh my baby's all grown up" Her mother gushed "I'm so proud of you dear"  
  
"You hear that" Silver spoke into Gold's ear. "Your sisters a big kitty"  
  
For the next couple of hours all that could be heard was her sisters childish voice "Kitty, kitty kit kat, Kitty, kitty, kit kat, kitty-"  
And maybe things weren't going to be that bad after all.  
  
~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~  
  
WoW! Long Chapter.Huh? God that took me ages to write sigh in relief So what do you guys think huh? Any good? looks hopeful  
  
Id like to thank CLAIRE-MARIE For her review of my previously chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing. Im so happy that you like what I've done so far :o)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
